


t.A.T.u Talks

by Behave3rd



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behave3rd/pseuds/Behave3rd
Summary: Short little teaser
Relationships: Lena Katina/Yulia Volkova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since me and lena hung out properly as friends 6 years since I heard her laugh in my car 6 years since we were truly us with each other nobody else got us was it possible in this moment lena was thinking of me to I lied when i said to the press about me not missing her back in 2014 for our reunion I didn't know what to say and didn't know why I said it I missed her more than anyone I missed the redhead even more in my dreams I still think of her every now and then for no reason wonder how her day is going so pounder if she has finally found the one 

now as I am driving down LA's highways i am only here for a week then back to Motherland Moscow I wonder where is she now I heard she was living in Los Angeles with her child, and is now divorced I wanted to call her when I found on the news but I bottled it, I never bottle anything I have the guts for everything and every being in the universe except Lena. 

I wonder what her son Alex looks like did he have her eyes and her red hair or did he have his father's blonde hair and brown eyes? I wonder how her younger sister is, Mrs. Katina too. I wonder I wonder the songs of t.A.T.u haunt my soul and I feel it under the surface where it cannot be reached all the time i had dreams of us you saying Volkova! with so much love in youre eyes for me then. 

Then out of nowhere I hear you come to me and whisper Volkova is it too late ? Is there nothing to salvage, you look away clear away all of our damage, the meaning to our words of love has dissapired, Yuil are you still there? 

Why did we fight so often in t.A.T.u why did I make you both so happy and so unhappy I'm sorry if it was ever a burden for you, the thing is when we were good and everything between us was golden it was like my universe was all allined 

and everything was harmonies peaceful and balanced like everything in my solar system was right because my love you were my solar system, you were my universe my everything else and more nobody and nothing could make me feel the way I feel about you and i don't know what's worse the fact that I love you so much more and in a completely different way  
to how you love me or how you feel I don't put in any effort in and how you dont feel the same and i tolerated that but you were blinded to it how I love you with 220 shock volts and you love me with chains there is no current of love running through you for me anymore it was the rosee tinted glasses that you gave me that made me see things just how you wanted me to made me were glasses that were perfectly designed by you 

How did I love you with 220 volts running through me out my eyes and projecting onto you and you loved me like a still calm puddle my love for you was deeper than the deepest ocene and everybody could see it did they not tell you? Everyone could see it but you couldn't it is such a shame because you lost the deepest truest most profound love of a lifetime whilst I lost a puddle of still water so I guess it's not my loss after all it was what you said the person who loves less in a relationship is the person who has the power and control you make me crazy I guess I really am going mad 

But when we were bad hell hath no fury I would smash stuff against the wall because I couldn't hit you scream at you down the phone call you awful names accuses you of things you had actually done and you would cover it up with a lie and call me wired and say I was making stuff up again so no I don't miss that I miss the good times the laughs the inside jokes the sweet cute moments that only we know 

I have a boyfriend now and I'm sure you do to I can't resist seeing you face I need us I need to see you and suddenly just like all the times before all of our rights mean nothing all of the horrible names and words said gone with the wind like they never happened all the times we were coerced into practicing Togerther because we were still fighting and because our week then 2 weeks then then 3 weeks and a month had find not gone by for you to have calmed down come back around and we both say sorry it was like you would leave after two days I would feel the fire and the heat I would run back to you beg you to stay and you would somewhere slily smile that I had begged you back again you would get a ego trip out of this and feel like you had won you were in control you had the power and you had to keep proving it time and time again you pull away I fall into you 

My boyfriend got home late from work that night we had a fight I love and then when I think of us I love him not 

I'm outside sitting in my car remanising a flashback of us stikes me this time one from 2014 a week after our show in Keiv 

Lena 

Volkova I told you already give that back i need to pack I can't live here with you anymore I need my own life 

Yuika 

No lena you're not leaving me we spent 10 years Togerther already and you just want to leave I grab something else from Lena's suitcase something that I know she won't leave without and rub down our hallway like a child crying lena runs after me 

Lena 

Juila give me that back i said I don't have time for these games I have to get to the airport I have a cab outside waiting this isn't out house this is just a apartment you rented for us for our show nothing more 

Juila 

I throw myself on our bed and lay on my stomach holding what was here's to my chest crying saying no lena please don't take it don't leave me Lena climbs on the bed and sits on my waist lightly trying to wresel here belongings from my grasp whilst I start shouting and crying even harder at this she is killing me I so badly want to give her want she wants I have no strength to fight when it comes to her I am weak and I go weak when it comes to her in this relationship she is the strong one when it comes to us I love and adore lena so much it physically emotionally and physcologoly makes me weak and I am always just standing on the edge if the cliff one more step and I will fall back into the hole back with the rise tinted glasses on back to loving her fully and back to my universe being peaceful and right but I can't go back there I don't trust myself when it comes to her 

Lena leans in closet to my face to see where her belongings are and if she can get a better angle of how to get them from me she leans in and I kiss her after all these years I truly deeply and very proudly love lena after all true love never dies she finally get what she wants from me and storms out the room I follow puts her stuff in her suitcase and leaves and I let her even though I follow her out I watch her get into the taxi and then drive away no matter where she goes or with whom that girl will always have my heart 

All of a sudden I want to drive 200kmh in the wrong lane 

I suddenly get a bing from my iphone a text from our old manger who I still work with that pulls me out of my thoughts 

Hey Juila, I know you are in LA for a week and I don't want this to upset you I have Elena Katina's Info here I thought mabye you would want them considering you've known each other since 99

She asked me not to give them to you back in 2014 after you spilt after as you girls call it a "professional conflict" we all knew it was more than that anyways that discussion is for another day here is her stress and a mobile number from 2014 

I suddenly realise 1 of 2 things here  
Lena Has not changed her number since 2002 she once said to me she would keep it the same if we ever lost each other we know eachothers numbers off by heart we would always be able to find our way back to one and other did lena purposely keep the same telephone number for me I have the same number for her in my phone that number has laid dormant in my phone for years and I never called 

Should I drive to Lena's house or call 

Lena also only lives two blocks down the street from where me and my boyfriend are staying 

I rented a apartment for a week two blocks away from Lena


	2. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

I spend another two hours in my car reminiscing about me and Lena it's like inside my heart soul there is a vault full of dusty boxes, memories of me and Lena some opened some gone through some not even opened since we made them like huge file cabinets of precious memories even the bad ones are pressure because at least I was with her and in every time in every universe that's all I wanted but her actions and words towards me prove that she has never felt the same I do not know which is more tragic loving somebody like the universe loves the stars or that person being blind to it always all of her actions have showed me in the next of the moment she does not care for me she wouldn't have left me so coldly and easy if she did she says we were never close friends but her eyes tell the truth 

I get out if my care feeling deflated in the bad memories of us exhausted the cold Moscow air hits me damn I forgot how cold back home is sipping espresso martinis and laying in the sun for ten years has done a number on me 

I go inside stand at the elevator doors press the button that I defeatinglu didn't want to press get in go to my floor walk down the hall get my key out and enter out rental I feel so sad and weak in this moment and all because of memories with a redhead I meet in 99 from motherland Moscow

Andre 

Hey baby where have you been? I was thinking that you weren't coming back tonight can we talk about what happened earlier?

Yuila 

I was in my car thinking about someone

Andre 

Who? You are usually so loving, kind sweet and generous but over the past 2 days you've gone cold was anyone with you? 

Yuila 

No Andre there was nobody with me I'm tried I'm going to bed we can talk about this tomorrow

Andre 

Ok well if your going to bring down your shutters on me like that than i will sleep out here 

Yuila 

It's not that I'm bringing my shutters down on you it's just it's late I am exhausted and I don't want to talk about this at this hour ok? 

Andre 

Night 

Yuila goes into her bedroom and slams the door in anger and doesnt reply to her boyfriend she takes off her clothes in record time flips off her heels goes to the bathroom brushes her teeth and puts her hair up and get into her PJS

within 10 minutes Andre is lightly snoring on the couch yuila opens the door to check and then closes the door and gets into there bed pulls the covers over her she thinks about Lena for the longest time till her eyes are going down she thinks of one last memory 

Lena 

Volkova promise you will always keep me near? 

Yuila 

I promise my Katina always, just you and me in our paradise 

Next thing i see out of my eyes is me and Lena 

7.30am 

Beep...beep...beep 

I hit my damn alarm with an open palm  
I'm so confused did I just have a dream or did that actually just happen between me and Lena? 

I drag myself out of bed like a lovesick heartbroken, mopey teenager sadness pain and grief hits my emotions, my chest and pierces my heart once again over Lena 

I brush my teeth and jump in the shower  
I jump out and get dressed and dry my hair in record time a spray or two or channel never hurt anyone right? I grabbed my keys and bank card i purposely left my phone there don't want to be hassled by Andre or anyone else today 

I call the elevator in record time I don't know why I am in such a rush or where I'm going or whom I am going to be seeing my soul is racing towards someone and fast I get in my BMW reverse it out and floor it with no destination in mind I hear the tape in my mind yell at me where the fuck you going Volkova?  
Don't know I say out loud to myself just around the block I say 

I pull outside the house a nice normal America in style house park in the driveway turn the ignition off and get out I walk along the already hot pavment and knock on the ordinary house 

I think about leaving just as I am about to the door flings open and both of our jaws drop and each other older more refined beauty  
Beauty really does come with age 

? 

"YUILA!?!"


End file.
